Walking in the Air
by Watashinomori
Summary: We're walking in the air... we're floating in the moonlit sky... :Cont. de 10th Man Down::SlashYaoi:


**Walking in the Air**  
**(Caminhando no Ar)**

**Disclaimer:** Eu tenho a voz da Tarja e a criatividade conjunta do Tuomas e da J.K. (E continuem acreditando que elefantes voam com ajuda de uma pena de corvo.)  
Summary: Talvez o cheiro de sangue que emana de sua pele possa sumir.  
**Aviso:** Dois homens bonitinhos andando por entre as nuvens juntinhos... se não acha fofo se manda... Eu sei que todos leram o HBP, mas às vezes alguém ainda tá boiando... então tem spoilers, tá, chuchus... (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)  
CONTINUAÇÃO DE 10th Man Down. Mas não diretamente, então dá para entender sem ler ela... MAS POR FAVOR LEIA E COMENTE...  
**Aviso 2:** Cansei de ser fluffy, já fui fluffy demais por uma vida... eu tenho coisa que se deixar uma amiga minha ler ela morre porque a diabetes ataca! ISSO AQUI NÃO SERÁ FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Shipper:** Harry e Severus  
**N/A:** Eu fico a ponto de chorar com essa música. É tão calma e passa tanta paz... ok, eu sou maluca! u.u'

----

Se o asco de si mesmo pudesse ser maior que isso então ele não queria nem imaginar como devia ser. Já era ruim o suficiente a quantidade que sentia. Não havia mais o outro lado. E um jovem inocente estava seguindo o seu caminho. Estava escondido em qualquer lugar, não voltara para receber prêmios, muito menos para ver o fim do garoto sob sua custódia. Mas algo lhe dizia que estava em mais perigo do que imaginava. E ao acordar se deparar com aquela varinha tão conhecida apontada para seu pescoço não ajudava em nada.  
-Finalmente achei você, seu desgr... – e caiu inconsciente.  
-Precisa de ajuda, Sev? – sorriu um garoto loiro, com a varinha estendida e um sorriso de desdém.  
-Mais melodramático que isso e eu o mandava para Hollywood.  
-Onde? – perguntou sentando próximo ao seu mestre, tirando o jovem de cabelos negros e olhos anormalmente verdes de cima do homem.  
-Um lugar onde os muggles fazem filmes, que são tipo teatros que ficam gravados e podem ser assistidos quando quiserem...  
-Chega, informação muggle demais para minha cabeça. Outra vez você me mostra o que é essa tal de Floresta Sagrada(1) ou o que seja.  
-Pode deixar. Mas não podia esperar ele terminar a ameaça?  
-Desgraçado? Isso lá é xingamento que homem use? – e riu da própria piada. Então estendeu um pedaço de pão para o mais velho e sorriu. – Não temos mais comida. E estou ficando sem forças para conjurar mais. Pegue a varinha do Potter e venha me ajudar – resmungou.  
-Eu prefiro usar ela para criar um portal, talvez possamos fugir para outro país.  
-Um tropical de preferência. Brasil, gosto das brasileiras.  
-Não sei se iríamos tão longe. Minha varinha está perdida – o garoto soltou um muxoxo. – Lembra que nossa mágica não é forte com varinha de outros bruxos?  
-Um detalhe. Não se atenha a detalhes.  
-Draco – suspirou cansado. – Me esforçarei para levar-nos ao Brasil, ou a Austrália, ou a Murmansk se preferir – o rapaz tremeu. – Seria bom ir a algum lugar bem longe daqui, onde ninguém soubesse quem somos.  
-Podíamos viver como muggles, não nos encontrariam nunca assim – Severus fez uma cara de desagrado, mas ponderava.  
Potter acordou pouco depois. Olhando em volta de onde estava, viu Snape sentado sobre um objeto lançando feitiços esporadicamente nele, fazendo uma cara de desagrado cada vez que parecia não funcionar. Ergueu-se lentamente, e caminhou até ele, nem bem chegou perto e foi petrificado.  
-Ouça, Potter, e ouça bem. Eu e Draco estamos do seu lado. Estamos em piores condições que você. Somos fugitivos de ambos os lados da batalha, e de forma alguma somos neutros. Eu vou retirar esse feitiço e cordialmente irá sentar ao meu lado e me ajudar com essa chave de portal. Depois virá conosco para um lugar bem seguro. Quando estivermos bem você poderá voltar e cometer a loucura que desejar – agitou a varinha e soltou o rapaz.  
-Então isso é um seqüestro?  
-Se quiser chamar assim, eu diria que estamos te levando para passear – Draco Malfoy apareceu vindo de uma das várias passagens da galeria da caverna na qual se encontravam.  
-É tão sonserino atacar pelas costas não, Malfoy?  
-Devolvo o cumprimento. Severus estava dormindo.  
-Eu esperei ele acordar – justificou-se.  
-Parem os dois e sentem. Podem brincar de xadrez se quiserem – conjurou um xadrez. –É muggle, então terão que mexer as peças – voltou à tentativa de criar um portal.  
Potter e Malfoy se olharam profundamente e cada um foi para um canto ignorando o xadrez conjurado. Harry voltou para onde estava antes de acordar e Draco ficou em um lugar onde pudesse vigiá-lo. Não faziam a menor idéia de que horas eram, no entanto logo Snape mandou os dois dormirem enquanto ele próprio iria descansar para tentar no dia seguinte criar o tal portal.  
-Ah, e eu pensando que dormiria hoje num lindo hotel cinco estrelas diante de Copacabana – suspirou.  
-Se eu realmente for ao Brasil prefiro ir a um lugar onde tenha planta.  
-No Rio de Janeiro tem um Jardim Botânico...  
-Vocês vão fugir para o Brasil? – Harry perguntou se intrometendo na conversa. – Draco Malfoy num país latino? Isso é para rir.  
-Por que? As mulheres brasileiras são as melhores, principalmente as do Rio de Janeiro.  
-Pare com essa fixação pelo Brasil, Draco, no máximo vamos aos Estados Unidos, ou Canadá, não sei. Será muito se não aparecermos no meio do oceano, ou diante de qualquer exército que queira nos matar – bocejou. – Potter, nós não o levaremos conosco se não quiser, mas pelo menos nos ajude a conjurar comida, trocar algum dinheiro e com o maldito portal. Sua varinha se recusa a fazer qualquer coisa para mim – outro bocejo. – por fav... – adormeceu no meio da fala.  
Malfoy se ergueu e cobriu o homem.  
Quando acordou Snape viu os dois rapazes com os ombros emparelhados e adormecidos, como se tivessem passado a noite inteira conversando. Rapidamente fez um feitiço para saber que horas eram. Era assim que contava o tempo ali, com o feitiço no fuso horário de Greenwich, seria inútil em outro país, mas por enquanto bastava. Sentiu pena de acordar os rapazes, então arrumou sua cama e levou Draco para a dele e Harry para a sua. Depois pensaria se devia conjurar outra cama, passou por uma passagem da galeria onde dava num pequeno lago transparente.  
Toda vez que entrava nele para se banhar, como agora, imaginava a água ficando vermelha, cada vez mais sentia vontade de se afogar nela, só não o fazia por Draco. Mergulhou mais fundo, jurando que o tom avermelhado da água não era da sua cabeça. Chegara a perguntar a Draco sobre isso e ele falara que a água era normal com ele. "É apenas sua imaginação pregando peças, Sev. Vá descansar" fora a resposta do loiro.  
-Ah não, eu... me perdoe... eu não... sabia... quer dizer... eu...  
-POR MERLIN, POTTER, SE FOR MAIS ELOQÜENTE QUE ISSO O SEVERUS MORRE NO MEIO DO SEU DISCURSO! – gritou Draco de onde estava.  
Snape se ergueu do lago e Harry virou-se completamente rubro.  
-Pode entrar, Potter, se o sangue nela não o fizer recuar – ouviram um bufar da outra galeria.  
Porém o garoto não prestara atenção em Malfoy falando "é apenas sua imaginação" e olhara para o homem diante de si, procurando alguma ferida ou algo que mostrasse hemorragia, não vendo nada olhou para o lago. Depois voltou a olhar o mestre que vestira apenas suas calças, então lembrando que analisara o corpo nu do outro. Corara extremamente e esperou ele sair do lugar para entrar finalmente nas águas frias e límpidas do lago.  
-Draco, tem comida suficiente para nós três?  
-Não. Droga, Severus. Se eu soubesse que comida conjurada não reabastecia as energias como as naturais eu teria procurado um esconderijo melhor.  
-Esqueça, dê minha parte para o garoto. Nunca sinto fome depois de entrar naquele lago.  
-Tudo vai acabar. Harry concordou em ajudar.  
-Vocês conversaram durante a noite, não foi? Eu os vi juntos pela manhã.  
-Desculpe, não resisti – sorriu maroto e Severus o abraçou.  
-É tudo que tenho, Draco. Amo você como ao filho que nunca tive. Não é apenas meu pupilo, desculpe te arrastar neste turbilhão, eu devia ter feito mais para protegê-lo.  
-Severus, eu já disse, se quiser eu pego água para você, não precisa entrar naquele lago se fica tão ruim sempre que sai. Eu já disse, não há sangue quando você entra. De ninguém, nenhum sangue escorrendo de sua pele – confortou ao homem que se agarrava a ele como se nada mais existisse.  
-Não quero macular sua vida mais do que já fiz. Deixe Potter levá-lo em segurança para qualquer lugar eu fico e me entrego, por aqueles que me esperam do outro lado. Eu ainda sinto o sangue em mim, o cheiro, a cor. A cada sombra que se esgueira por mim. E naquele lago... eu o vejo, escorrendo, como escorria no dia em que eu o fiz jorrar.  
-Snape... – veio a voz compadecida de Harry, da abertura da galeria do lago. Draco o chamou com a cabeça, e Harry abraçou ao homem. Então Malfoy foi pegar a comida.  
-Toma, coma. E faça que ele coma isso – estendeu dois pães a ele.  
-E você?  
-Deixe estar, ele precisa mais que eu. Tente colocar na cabeça dele que não há sangue cobrindo o corpo dele. Merlin sabe como eu tentei convencê-lo disso. Mas ele acredita veementemente que suas mãos estão sujas pelo sangue de suas vítimas – fez gestos largos e exageradamente dramáticos.  
-Professor? – ele soltou um longo suspiro. – É verdade?  
-Eu me pergunto como vocês não vêem e não sentem. É tão forte – ele jogou-se sentado no chão de pedra.  
-Snape... – uma mão passou por sua cintura.  
-Não preciso de sua compaixão, Potter – falou rude. E Harry balançou a cabeça com um leve sorriso.  
-Não é compaixão, eu compartilho de sua dor. Meus pais, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore... e quantos antes? Quando eu ainda era bebê. E quantos que provavelmente morreram acreditando que eu os salvaria? Também há sangue em mim, Severus. Não se deixe abater por isso.  
-Mas você não entende o que é estender a varinha e pronunciar as palavras, ou torcer o pescoço de um garotinho? Ele tinha só dez anos – sussurrou escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Potter, que não sabia o que fazer.  
Seu sempre tão inexpressivo professor de poções estava desabando e ele não era alguém que sabia o que falar para consolar qualquer um que fosse. E pensar que entrara naquela caverna com a intenção de matá-lo. Porém, se parasse para analisar, chegaria à conclusão que não viera matar ninguém, viera buscar a explicação que não recebera. Por que? E Draco lhe explicara. Fora um choque inicial descobrir que Malfoy não era tão infantil quanto parecia, e mais ainda saber que ele era um cara legal.  
-Posso arrumar nossas malas para o Brasil? – chegou Draco sorrindo. – Devo levar sunga ou calção? – Harry olhou irritado para o garoto. Mas então percebeu, não havia roupas onde estavam, nem malas e muito menos sungas e calções. Eles não tinham provisões.  
-Eu vou sair. Me mostre a saída, Malfoy, porque não lembro o caminho que fiz no escuro, muito menos por qual entrada cheguei... são muitas galerias aqui. – suspirou voltando ao assunto. – Vou trazer comida e roupas. Não faço a menor idéia de quando conseguirei fazer o portal – suspirou. – Você usa o mesmo número que eu?  
-Sim. Eu irei com você e mostrarei onde é a casa de Severus.  
-Não – gritaram os outros dois.  
-Tá maluco, Malfoy? Podem te pegar, e a casa de Severus deve estar vigiada. Não, eu vou comprar também – Severus e Draco lhes estenderam uma chave cada um – Quê?  
-Nossas chaves dos cofres.  
-Vocês sempre andam com as chaves?  
-Quando fugimos achamos que eram importantes – começou Severus. – Mas eu perdi minha varinha, e nós não pudemos nos disfarçar para usá-las.  
-Pegue tudo que tiver e encerre as contas. O meu é mil trezentos e cinco, eu abri recentemente quando peguei minha parte na fortuna da família, o de Severus é setecentos e trinta e dois. Pegue tudo, transforme em dinheiro muggle. Mas deixe uma parte em bruxo mesmo, para comprar nossas coisas.  
-Certo – pegou as chaves e saiu guiado pelo loiro.  
Severus ficou sentado comendo um pouco do pão. Draco voltou e sentou ao lado dele.  
-O que você tanto falou para ele?  
-Nada demais, apenas tagarelei um pouco sobre como estamos e como o Brasil deve ser legal.  
-Pare de falar como um turista fanático, o Brasil provavelmente não é isso tudo – o rapaz olhou para as próprias mãos, sua expressão extremamente infantil.  
-Eu sei, eu sei que lá também chove, há crimes e tem mulheres feias. Mas estamos trancados aqui, é melhor que eu fantasie que ficar me remoendo – Severus não precisou ouvir o "como você" para entender onde ele queria chegar.  
-Você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer – ele mentiu. – Eu estou tentando te convencer a escolher outro país. Odeio calor – e ambos riram.  
-Faria um bem danado para você – e riram outra vez. – Olha que Potter iria reparar mais em você assim – e Severus corou.  
-Do que está falando? – perguntou.  
-Eu vi, agora, ele circundando sua cintura, o olhar carinhoso dele. Será que o Potter é? – e gargalhou indo tomar seu banho.  
Snape perdeu-se em pensamentos por um longo tempo então ouviu passos vindos do outro lado da galeria, mais passos do que se devia ouvir. Então se pôs em alerta. Pegou a varinha de Draco e ficou a postos. O primeiro a passar fora Harry, acalmando-se sentou, mas pulou novamente em pé quando viu Lupin e Granger.  
-Desculpe, Snape, mas eu não conseguia carregar tudo sozinho – e colocou aos pés do professor diversas malas, e algumas maletas, que Severus conhecia de ver em filmes antigos, de dinheiro.  
Lupin pôs mais malas e maletas, por fim Granger colocou a comida. Severus ainda olhava irritado para o jovem. Harry se despediu calmamente dos amigos e os levou para fora conversando casualmente. O ex-professor ainda olhava abismado para a saída. Draco chegou e passou a mão diante de seu rosto.  
Havia sete maletas, cinco com o nome Malfoy e duas com o nome Snape. Draco abriu as suas e verificou que estavam lotadas com notas altas, embora ele não soubesse disso. Verificou as de Snape e nelas tinham notas idênticas.  
-Sério, Sev, que houve?  
-Lupin e Granger – Draco quase caiu surpreso.  
-Quê? O que disse?  
-Potter trouxe Lupin e Granger.  
Draco correu até a entrada e voltou trazendo o moreno arrastado, que resmungava algo sobre seu braço doer.  
-É verdade que trouxe o Lupin e a Granger, Potter?  
-Sim, mas me larga.  
-VOCÊ É LOUCO? O LUPIN É UM LOBISOMEM E A GRANGER UMA SANGUE-RUIM.  
-ESSA É SUA BRIGA? PRECONCEITO?  
-NÃO, SEU IDIOTA. MAS TEM IDÉIA DO QUANTO EU OS INFERNIZEI POR SEREM O QUE SÃO? Eles vão me denunciar assim que puderem.  
-Não, não vão.  
-Potter, o Draco tem razão, nós não somos adorados por eles, sabia?  
-Mione adora o senhor professor, ficou sentida com o que fez, mas nunca deixou de afirmar que era um ótimo professor – a cara de assombro dos outros dois foi no mínimo cômica. – E o Remus não odeia ninguém. Só a Bellatrix, mas sua atitude é perdoável. E eles não vão denunciar porque senão eu também iria preso, além de eu ter pedido para não o fazerem, é claro.  
-Realmente podemos confiar neles? – o sentimento de poder confiar de verdade em alguém era estranho e algo novo.  
-Sim, Snape. Eu deixei um pouco do dinheiro de vocês com eles, caso precisemos de mais coisas. Ao anoitecer Mione e Remus devem trazer o que faltou e minhas coisas. Eu vou com vocês, assim que acabar com esta guerra, então deixarei minhas coisas com vocês. Talvez sejam úteis – Draco estava revirando as malas.  
-Ei, que é isso, Potter? Idéia de sua amiga? – falou apontando um livro extremamente grosso.  
-Na verdade foi idéia do Lupin, mas a Mione aprovou – riu suavemente e ajudou o outro a revirar as malas. Ambos comentando como Lupin e Granger eram traças de livros.  
Severus sentou-se, ainda sem saber o que fazer. Mais gente sabia de seu esconderijo. E se eles falassem? Mas Harry garantira que não. Só podia confiar no julgamento do rapaz. Outra coisa tomou sua mente. O que Draco falara. Parecia mais que Harry estava interessado no loiro. O que era bem mais possível que ele se interessar num _Snivellus._ Suspirou sentando diante de uma mala e a abrindo cuidadosamente. Viu vestes pretas, e algumas verde-escuras.  
-O Remus e a Mione queriam que eu vestisse você de rosa choque – riu. – Mas eu tomei o cuidado de comprar coisas bem ameaçadoras e sonserinas para você – e sentou ao lado do ex-professor.  
-Por que não teve esse cuidado comigo? Eu NUN-CA vou usar essa camisa prata, nem no reveillon.  
-Ela realça seus olhos, Draquinho – riu, o garoto a guardou com um bico.  
-Severus, quero meu fashion e lindo guarda-roupa de volta! – falou da maneira mais infantil que conseguiu, nenhum dos outros dois resistiram e começaram a rir.  
Era noite, de acordo com o feitiço de Severus, e Harry ainda não havia ido dormir. Estava arrumando sua mala. O rapaz acreditava ser o único acordado, mas na verdade todos seus movimentos estavam sendo vigiados pelo ex-professor. Quando finalmente terminou o rapaz virou-se para se deitar e percebeu que com toda agitação esqueceram de conjurar sua cama. Estava cansado para conjurar camas, então foi atrás de um cantinho não muito frio, afinal faltava pouco para o amanhecer e logo os outros acordariam e ele pegaria uma das camas. Quando se dirigia para o espaço entre as camas viu Snape se movendo para que deitasse ao seu lado. Estava tão cansado que nem contestou e deitou ali. Sentiu um braço sendo passado em torno de si, então dormiu.  
-AH QUE LINDO! – acordaram com o grito de Malfoy e suas risadas. A reação de Harry fora corar furiosamente.  
-Esquecemos da cama dele, não iria deixá-lo dormir no chão – respondeu automaticamente. Então se espreguiçou finalmente soltando o jovem.  
-Realmente. E precisavam dormir agarradinhos, não? – um riso e ele desapareceu no banho com uma roupa limpa e uma toalha. Fora o sabonete e o shampoo que o fizeram muito feliz. "Não é metade dos meus cinco cremes especiais nem minha loção, mas é alguma coisa". – Se quiserem podem tomar banhozinho juntos depois.  
Harry estava extremamente rubro, parecia que ia explodir. Então sentiu os braços do homem novamente em seu peito, o puxando para perto e aninhando-se para voltar a dormir. Com um suspiro aconchegou-se no abraço e fechou os olhos(2). Quando finalmente acordaram foi com o cheiro da comida que Draco preparava.  
-Vocês pensam que eu não sei que estão me fazendo de elfo doméstico? Ficam aí se agarrando e eu fazendo o trabalho duro! Quer dizer... trabalho _duro_ quem faz são vocês – e riu da própria piada.  
-Malfoy, pare com suas insinuações sem fundamentos e piadas sem graça – Severus tinha que discordar de Potter, pelo menos na primeira parte, mas não o fez em voz alta.  
Draco olhou para os dois, de cima a baixo e ergueu uma sobrancelha divertido.  
-Certo. Eu não falo mais nada. Mas agora que dormiu bem, Potter. Muito bem – acrescentou rindo. – Quando eu vou para o Brasil?  
-Eu estava pensando e é melhor irmos para os Estados Unidos, não é bom confiar para a minha primeira chave de portal ser tão longe. Depois veremos se vamos a algum outro lugar.  
-Então foi por isso que não me comprou um calção de banho. Você é tão estraga prazeres... mas só os meus – outro sorriso extremamente malicioso.  
O garoto deitou de barriga para cima, ainda nos braços do homem mais velho, então voltou seu rosto para ele e suspirou.  
-Por que ele está provocando tanto?  
-Por algum motivo ele acha que eu gosto de você e você gosta de mim – Harry fez uma expressão indignada e Snape suspirou resignado, tentando esconder a mágoa. – Não entra na cabeça dele que não há cabimento alguém gostar de mim – se ergueu e caminhou até o lago.  
Retirou rapidamente as roupas e entrou vagarosamente na água, ignorando o tom vermelho que ia aparecendo à medida que entrava. Chegou à metade do lago tentando ignorar os próprios pensamentos, ignorava tanta coisa que acreditava que explodiria. Mergulhou fundo tentando não pensar em como sentira esperanças de que o jovem viesse a nutrir algum sentimento por si, tentava não lembrar em como o corpo dele era quente de encontro ao seu, e agradecia ao lago ser tão frio. Quando o ar foi uma necessidade irrompeu do fundo vendo o jovem parado diante da entrada.  
-Esqueceu a toalha e a roupa limpa – disse simplesmente.  
-Não precisava trazer, Potter... O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ FAZENDO? – gritou ao ver o rapaz retirar as próprias roupas e se dirigir ao lago. Nadou até o mais longe possível daquele maluco.  
-Tomando banho, dando motivos para Draco falar.  
-Está maluco, garoto? Saia daqui agora!  
-Não – e se aproximou mais, não sabia nadar, e isso logo ficou claro para Snape.  
-Pare aí, Potter. Ou vai se afogar – avisou, mas o garoto continuou avançando, até que Severus não viu alternativa a não ser pegar o rapaz. – Seu maluco, tanta gente morrendo por você e faz uma besteira dessa?  
-Você também morreria por mim? – perguntou docemente.  
-Sim, seu babaca, mas se continuar agindo assim não gastarei meu tempo. Quer vir para o fundo, venha – e o levou até sentá-lo numa estalagmite chata que se pronunciava na região. Sentado ali ele ficava com a água na altura da barriga. – Feliz?  
-Sim – riu e jogou água no ex-professor. – O senhor nada bem.  
-Tanto tempo tentando fazê-lo me chamar de senhor e quando o faz é jogando água em minha face – sorriu. – Mas terá volta, senhor Potter. Menos trezentos pontos da Grifinória – e gargalhou.  
Harry parou o que fazia. Era a primeira vez que Snape ria assim, já o vira rindo no dia anterior, mas nada assim. Esperou pacientemente até ele parar com as gargalhadas.  
-Eu sempre quis tirar tantos pontos da Grifinória, mas se tirasse mais de cinqüenta por dia por aluno brigavam comigo – e riu mais.  
-Desculpa – falou sincero e Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não queria que você pensasse aquilo. Eu gosto do senhor, só que eu não acho que seja a esse ponto.  
-Tudo bem, Potter, foi apenas drama.  
-Não acredito que tenha sido apenas drama. O senhor realmente parecia acreditar que não devesse ser amado. Isso é tão triste.  
-E o são Potter virá correndo me salvar?  
-Talvez, mas às vezes eu também gostaria de ser salvo – e saiu da pedra caindo na parte funda sendo acolhido pelos braços de Snape. – Me ensina a nadar, Severus – sorriu suavemente.  
Mais tarde Harry havia saído para procurar algum livro sobre como criar a chave de portal. Severus se aproximou do jovem loiro que tingia todas as roupas novas de preto ou verde escuro.  
-Ele não tem amor pela própria vida, nem ele, nem a Granger e nem o Lupin – resmungou. – Não tem como acreditar naquela histórias de os dois não odiarem ninguém... Desde quando magenta combina comigo?  
-O que você disse para ele?  
-Só um sermão e abri um tanto os olhos dele – suspirou. – Ele é tão óbvio, tem certeza que quer estar com ele? Às vezes é tão idiota – e riu.  
-Você também é idiota às vezes, Draco.  
-Mas eu faço de propósito – o olhou com um ar arrogante, voltando em seguida a ficar sério. – Não seja tão rígido. Ele é só um rapaz, provavelmente vai fazer mais burradas que você possa contar, não o expulse cada vez que fizer uma babaquice, é o Potter afinal.  
Severus suspirou.  
-Você fala como se ele quisesse me namorar.  
-Vê como ele demora? Provavelmente está contando tudo para a Granger e para o Lupin, pedindo conselhos. E tomar banho junto de você? Isso é uma grande prova de que ele quer algo, mas não tem coragem. Grifinórios, tão previsíveis – e riu. – Notou como dessa vez não saiu correndo e chorando do lago? Ele faz bem para você. Mais do que eu nunca farei.  
-Não fale assim, Draco. Quantas vezes tenho que repetir que é como um filho para mim. Não sei se devo tentar algo com ele, já estraguei a vida dele demais para me meter novamente – Draco ficou confuso. – A profecia, Draco, a profecia.  
-Não foi sua culpa, ele sequer era nascido, podia ser qualquer um, até eu. Não se culpe. A culpa é do Dark Lord.  
-Draco tem razão – Harry entrou suavemente. – Minha vida foi desgraçada por Voldemort, você só me infernizou um pouco na escola.  
-Mas e Black?  
-Burrice minha. Você o provocava, era algo natural entre vocês, e Sirius não era santo. Mas eu fui o idiota de não te procurar quando tive o sonho, de correr atrás de uma pista falsa. E quem o matou foi Bellatrix e não você. Fora que se eu tive o sonho, pra começo de conversa, foi porque não obedeci você.  
-Não é tão idiota como pensei – e andou até o rapaz tomando o livro de sua mão e vendo qual era o melhor jeito de criar esse portal.  
Os dois jovens sentaram juntos e começaram a conversar sob a supervisão de Snape. Eles se davam tão bem juntos que se Draco não fosse hétero ele morreria de ciúme. "Completamente infundado, o rapaz não é nada seu" resmungou para si mesmo. Achou um feitiço e começou a estudar sua fórmula. Ficou feliz quando se ergueu e pôde atrapalhar a conversa animada de quadribol. Sentou do outro lado de Harry e estendeu o livro.  
-Podemos tentar este – disse, arrependendo-se logo depois, sentiu-se extremamente egoísta, mas não podia deixar de pensar assim. Draco ergueu o pescoço para olhar.  
-Não já tentamos esse?  
-Já, mas eu não tinha minha varinha e estávamos fazendo errado. Vamos tentar de novo, é o que menos gasta energias. O faremos amanhã. Vamos jantar e dormir. Draco, lembre de conjurar a cama dele – e saiu para preparar a comida.  
Jantaram e foram cada um para sua cama. Somente Draco realmente dormiu, os outros ficaram se revirando. Estava tudo silencioso, a única coisa que se ouvia eram os pingos na galeria do lago e a respiração calma do loiro, até que um grito rompeu o silêncio. Severus correu até a cama de Harry e passou os braços ao redor do garoto.  
-O que houve, Potter?  
-Vold... – outro grito. – Está invadindo minha mente.  
-Droga – enfiou a mão na testa do garoto esperando que isso o acalmasse, aos poucos ele foi se tranqüilizando. Mas ainda tremia nos braços do homem. Draco estava sentado na ponta da cama olhando para os dois.  
-Ele não nos viu. Parece que aconteceu algo e ele teve que parar. Vai tentar depois, provavelmente. Temos que terminar logo essa chave de portal – tremia suavemente e se agarrou ao ex-professor. – Me deixa dormir com você – pediu baixinho.  
Severus assentiu e o levou para a própria cama.  
Draco voltou a sua. Ninguém dormiu o resto da noite. Severus fez o feitiço com a varinha de Harry e levantou. O rapaz dormira levemente pouco antes. Tomou um rápido banho e preparou o café. Acordou os jovens que comeram em seguida, tomaram um rápido banho cada um e se dedicaram ao feitiço. Severus por ser o único sem varinha arrumava manualmente todas as malas, surrupiando uma roupa de Harry para si.  
-Está pronto – anunciou Draco, rompendo o silêncio que se formara entre eles naquela manhã. – Almoçamos então partimos. Harry fica aqui na Inglaterra, e com suas coisas, elas devem ser mais úteis para você que para qualquer um de nós.  
-Certo – concordaram os dois outros, embora o mais jovem estivesse meio receoso.  
O almoço que se seguiu fora rápido. Logo Potter abraçava os dois em despedida e os via sumindo.  
-Logo estarei com vocês – e sorriu quando sumiram.  
Draco e Severus apareceram em algum ponto próximo ao aeroporto de New York, pegaram os documentos trouxas que possuíam e foram direto ao banco abrir uma conta. Depositaram tudo que tinha numa conta conjunta. Eram praticamente bilionários, e isso apenas com a parte de Draco na fortuna da família. O que aconteceria quando herdasse todo o dinheiro? Compraram uma casa mobiliada, não era grande, não queriam muito (Severus não queria, mas convenceu Draco a não querer também). No fim do dia estavam estabelecidos e ninguém falava deles. Não se passara um mês e a casa já estava praticamente lotada de bichos que Draco trazia para casa toda vez que saía para arranjar emprego, três gatos persas, um siamês e dois cachorros golden retrevier, Bob e Rex. Severus que nomeara os gatos então estes tinham nomes de plantas, Beladona, Narciso, Asfódelo e Lily. Draco surtara quando soube que seu precioso persa preto se chamava Asfódelo. "Ele dorme demais" fora tudo que recebera de Severus. Este fingia ignorar o fato que neste mês que vivia nos Estados Unidos Harry não mandara uma única notícia. Dormia abraçado com a roupa do garoto que surrupiara.  
No terceiro mês Draco chegara pulando dizendo que tinha uma novidade. Snape procurou pelo sétimo bichinho que ele provavelmente comprara. Então viu a linda e branca coruja que ele carregava. E na perna dela um exemplar do Profeta Semanal.  
-Imaginei que assinar o Profeta Diário ia desgastar Diana, então assinei o semanal. Ah, gostou da nossa coruja? – lançou um olhar insinuante, tinha certeza que Severus lembrava de Hedwig.  
-Seu maluco – suspirou resignado. – Se ela comer um dos meus gatos ponho todos os seus bichos para fora. Quase mato Rex ontem por correr atrás do Asfódelo – Draco rangeu os dentes.  
-Eu pensando em dar um nome forte para o gatinho preto e lindo, algo como Slytherin, ou Prince... mas Asfódelo? Severus, você destruiu todos os meus sonhos!  
-Você não tem trabalho?  
-Sim, sim, papai. Estou indo para a escola – e saiu para cumprir seus deveres de bom cidadão. Não que ele fosse um, claro.  
Na última semana do mês Diana trouxera o jornal bruxo londrino. A notícia de capa fez Severus tremer.  
_O luto do mundo bruxo_  
Uma imagem de Harry sorrindo ao lado dos amigos, extremamente feliz tomava quase a página toda.  
A edição da semana contava toda a vida do rapaz. Muito floreado e cheio de invencionices para chamar atenção do público, mas uma notinha na última página falava tudo que ele estava interessado.  
_O fatídico dia de 09 de setembro de 1999 ficará eternamente gravado em nossas memórias. A grande derrota do hediondo Dark Lord, Você-Sabe-Quem, que fora seguido pelo sacrifício do menino-que-sobreviveu. Uma morte sem testemunhas, ninguém sabe o que houve, só se achou o corpo sem vida do rapaz. Este está sendo velado na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Seu enterro será em uma semana e ele será enterrado diante dos portões da escola que irá reabrir para o próximo ano letivo._  
_Esta edição falou sobre a vida do Herói a próxima falará do seu trágico fim._  
Era tudo. Apenas um suspense para na próxima edição falarem tudo sobre a morte, como dizia no fim da nota. Mas não havia mais nada que o Professor pudesse querer saber. Só sabia que Harry não cumpriria a promessa de vir morar com eles. Largou o jornal na mesa, acariciou cada um dos gatos e dos cachorros, alisou a coruja e sumiu pela porta. Chegou ao primeiro aeroporto que encontrou e pegou o primeiro vôo para Londres que conseguiu. Não se importou com primeira classe, ou classe econômica. Não quis saber os melhores planos e descontos e sequer reservou a passagem de volta. Sabia que fazer o que faria o levaria a Azkaban ou até pior talvez. Subiu no avião e esperou a aterrissagem no velho mundo. Pegou um táxi para King Cross e pegou o Expresso Hogwarts. Desceu na vila vazia e correu para o castelo. Sua mente inundada de lembranças boas e ruins. Mas nenhum sentimento era seu, apenas a urgência de constatar com os próprios olhos o que aquela notícia dizia. Passou pelas pessoas que olhavam incrédulas para ele, sem acreditar que o atual inimigo público número um estava passando por entre elas. Chegou ao jardim diante do lago e viu três corpos. Granger e Weasley de cada lado de Potter, como sempre fora quando vivos. Correu até o do meio, finalmente irrompendo em lágrimas. Fawkes se empoleirara em seu ombro e começara a cantar uma música a qual Severus dera uma letra e nunca tivera coragem de cantar. Entoava baixinho a música que compusera há séculos atrás, quando ainda estava estudando na escola e escutara pela primeira vez o canto da fênix.  
E ainda cantava enquanto era arrastado pelos aurors e a cantara enquanto sentia a varinha em sua garganta e o feitiço ser pronunciado.

----

We're walking in the air  
(Nós estamos caminhando no ar)  
We're floating in the moonlit sky  
(Nós estamos flutuando no céu iluminado pela lua)  
The people far below are sleeping as we fly  
(As pessoas lá embaixo dormem enquanto voamos)

----

I'm holding very tight  
(Eu estou me segurando muito forte)  
I'm riding in the midnight blue  
(Eu estou cavalgando no azul-escuro)  
I'm finding I can fly so high above with you  
(Eu sei que posso voar tão alto com você)

----

Far across the world  
(Atravessando o mundo)  
The villages go by like trees  
(As vila passam como árvores)  
The rivers and the hills  
(Os rios e as colinas)  
The forests and the streams  
(as florestas e os riachos)

----

Children gaze open mouth  
(Crianças arregalham os olhos e abrem as bocas)  
Taken by surprise  
(Pegas de surpresa)  
Nobody down below believes their eyes  
(Ninguém lá embaixo acredita em seus olhos)

----

We're surfing in the air  
(Nós estamos surfando no ar)  
We're swimming in the frozen sky  
(Nós estamos nadando no céu congelado)  
We're drifting over icy  
(Nós estamos deslizando sobre o gelo)  
Mountains floating by  
(Montanhas passam flutuando)

----

Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep  
(De repente mergulhando num oceano profundo)  
Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep  
(O despertar de um poderoso monstro de seu sono)

----

We're walking in the air  
(Nós estamos caminhando no ar)  
We're floating in the midnight sky  
(Nós estamos flutuando no céu da meia-noite)  
And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly  
(E todos que nos vêem nos acenam enquanto voamos)

----

I'm holding very tight  
(Eu estou me segurando muito forte)  
I'm riding in the midnight blue  
(Eu estou cavalgando no azul-escuro)  
I'm finding I can fly so high above with you  
(Eu sei que posso voar tão alto com você)

.FIM.

-----

**(1)** – Tradução literal de Hollywood  
**(2)** – Eu estava morrendo de sono nessa parte... deu vontade de fazer o mesmo que eles, e voltar a mimir, mas já é meio dia... TT

----

**N/A:** AAAAAAAAAAH EU TENHO QUE PARAR COM ESSA MANIA DE TERMINAR FIC COM MORTE DE PERSONAGEM... EU TENHO!!!!!!! Slash bem leve, sem beijos e sem lemons... e extremamente trágico... com uma música extremamente otimista... É o fundo do poço mesmo!

**N/A2: **Vocês não imaginam o trabalho para postar essa fic... De alguma forma o documento se corrompeu no "Vocês sempre andam com as chaves?" e eu não consegui arrumar até agora! Mas finalmente consegui! Espero que tenham gostado e me mandem uma doce reviewzinha!!


End file.
